Tienes Suenos, Viajara (con suerte)
by FreeFallin12
Summary: Have Dreams, Will Travel (With Luck). And Santana Lopez, she needed a lot of luck. She also needed someone who would force her to open up and accept that she didn't have to fight all of the battles on her own. It's a cut-throat world out there, after all.


Tienen Suertes, Viajara (Con Suerte): Have Dreams, Will Travel (with luck)

Movie Title. Watch it.

Rated T: for violence and language. Featuring most major glee characters. AU- but realistically. Uses some plot lines from the show, or moments, but twists them to fit my plan. I apologize if you want something cannon-ish. I couldn't help it, the story spoke for itself.

This story will be a song-fix ( I think). For the first chapter, I would suggest listening to this youtube video. It is how I imagine Sam and Quinn sounding.

watch?v=Op6YbykhyWg

I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated, but I won't be disappointed if I don't receive any. Criticism (constructive of course) is also appreciated. I tried to be pretty realistic, but who needs realistic characters anyway, people are unrealistic sometimes. Unpredictable.

I do not own glee.

* * *

The door slammed behind her. Puck took one deep look, surveying the amount of damage control he was going to have to do. He muttered snidely, "I don't get paid enough for this, do I?" The trembling girl just rolled her eyes, which didn't bother Puck one bit. He knew that she knew that he did actually care, that he wouldn't dare demand reimbursement for being a good friend. He motioned for her to come sit next to him, on the floor, because his guitar was out, ready for them to play together, and his bed was a mess. He sighed. He didn't say anything, because, well, he was at a loss of words. Words didn't matter much to her, or him, or anyone anyway. People always said things they didn't mean. It was much harder to fake actions.

Instead, he started strumming the notes, unwittingly, to one of _her _favorite songs. Figures that it was depressing as hell. He paused for a few seconds, to take in her appearance, her attitude. It was obvious that something was bothering her, her hair was disheveled, her eyes wide, her face flushed, her nostrils flared. Sure, Puck might not have been the most receptive of guys, but he could always tell when _his girl_ was angry, angry and afraid. She looked at him with those piercing hazel eyes. Figures she would have hazel eyes, she always was such an enigma. A Latina girl with hazel eyes, blond hair, and a voice pure as water. She stared at him for quite a time, and then spoke up.

"Thanks, you know, for everything". He knew that it was difficult for her to express her gratitude. Her sister and her shared that defect in common, neither was willing to admit when they needed help, and they sure had difficulty telling others thank you. After a few moments, he responded.

"It's okay to ask for help, Analisa. We are family. You might be one hot babe, but we are still like family." He paused, knowing that he might get in trouble for what he said next. She was already angry, and he tended to annoy people with just his presence. "That's why you have to tell me what is going on, now. I am sick of all this shit, coming to my house all pissed off, not telling me anything, leaving me stuck in the dust. So tell me what the fuck is bothering you, alright!"

Taken aback, she violently shook her head. In fact, her whole body was shaking, her voice was quivering. "I wish I could, but I can't." Seeing that he was not going to give up pestering her for the truth, she added "Santi is having a rough time at home, and she won't let me cover for her. She won't let me do anything for her. I feel so angry, at her, at myself, at mi padre, and so helpless.

It was Puck's turn to be taken aback. It figures that this would involve Santana, his best friend and "girlfriend". And he knew she was in trouble, it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. But whatever was going on, it was affecting more than just her now. "Fuck this, why does she have to be so damn foolish all the time. She doesn't need to fight all her battles alone." Now he was angry at Santana too. She always does this. Urgggh, he cares too much. Ani just shakes her head, muttering something about Santana trying to hard to be her protector. Getting hurt. Something like that. Secretly, and he would punch anyone who told him this, he was a little worried about Santana. Because if anything happened to her, he would fucking die.

* * *

A few days following the incident with Analisa, Puck was walking home from school. He would never admit it, but he couldn't wait to get home and practice the song for glee assignment. Mr. Shuester's only condition for the assignment was to find a song that meant something to the singer. He knew exactly what he was going to sing, and who he was going to sing it too. He decided that he was going to sing it with just his guitar, stripped down, bare. Just him and his emotion. His voice was to hot to waste with a bunch of loud music, anyway. Analisa's visit to his room the previous day had reminded him that Santana, although not always present in glee (or in the rest of her classes for that matter), liked it. A lot. After all, it was her favorite time of the day. It was his favorite time of the day too. It was pretty hard to pretend, to fake it, when you are singing in front of the only people worth a damn, the only people who give a damn about you.

He slipped into deep thought (Puck was a deep thinker, he just had to be in the right mood), such deep thought that he almost didn't notice Analisa sitting outside of her house. He wouldn't have stopped except that she was bent over, hugging her knees towards her. After he stared at her for a few moments, he realized she was crying. Without thinking, he spoke rather gruffly, more gruffly than he had intended, "What the hell, Ani?" She just stared at him, and he stared right back. Then, he spoke up, "Sorry, that isn't what I meant to say. I meant to ask why you were crying. I guess I was just shocked is all." And he was, he had never seen her so down. Sure, he had seen her angry, seething really. But this was different. Something had happened. She wasn't angry, and that scared the shit out of him.

"I just, I can't take this much longer, Puck." She said, her voice getting stronger, louder. He looked at her to continue, so she did. "I came home after practice today, all hyped up on adrenaline and stuff. It was time to turn over a new leaf, take some responsibility, do something other than what I have been doing. I decided I was going to try to stop blowing up all the time, being angry all the time." She took a breath, nervously, and began talking rapidly. "But I got home and Santana was just sitting there. She wasn't crying. She wasn't angry about what had happened—" Puck interrupted, seized with curiosity, "What happened, Ani?"

She sighed and ignored his question. "I was so scared, Puck, you gotta understand. I was scared that she didn't seem to be bothered. For God's sake, she had burns all the way up her -" She gulped, realizing what she had just said, and tried to cover it up. She couldn't though; nothing could take back what she had just told Puck. It took him a few seconds to digest the revealing words, and he sure wasn't happy about. In fact, he started pacing, yelling almost. He kept on moving his hand to his face, turning around in circles, muttering and swearing to himself. Then turned around, opened the door, and entered Santana's house- leaving Analisa in the dust. It was time to figure out what had happened to Santana. No more just waiting for someone to tell him something.

There was a problem, though. He had absolutely no idea what to say to her. For Christ's sake, he was a guy, a badass raging hormones guy, why did he have to be the one to talk to her, he wondered to himself. He knew the answer, though, deep down, they understood each other. There was nothing he could do to stop that. So instead of taking more time to think about what he would say to her, and losing courage, he just barged into the house.

He looked around, unsure. He had never actually been in Santana's house before…she didn't exactly invite people into her house, let alone her life. He instantly felt this cold feeling that something wasn't right. It was seriously messing with his mojo. Any other thoughts along that tangent were interrupted, however, when he finally glimpsed Santana. She was sitting on a chair, or what could vaguely be considered a chair when all actuality it was just a crate, smoking a cigarette as if she had no care in the world.

"You know those are bad for you, or whatever." He said, without giving it a second thought. Not exactly the best way to start a conversation, but whatever. He was never one for small talk.

"Puck, what the hell?" Apparently, Santana wasn't either. He could tell from her voice, which was trembling a little bit, that her composure was just an act. Instead of saying anything, he just took a seat by her, grabbing her cigarette and putting it out with his hands. She didn't say anything in response, which worried him. He kind of wished he had a twix candy bar right then, so he could figure out what to say.

"I just missed you, that's all" He winced. That wasn't a good reason for barging into her house, into her life.

"Well, you got me."

"Come to glee tomorrow, please. Sam and Quinn are doing a duet, and they mentioned to me that they really want you to be there." After all, he wasn't the only one worried about Santana. The whole club had noticed something was up.

"I'll-I'll try" She said quietly, so quiet he could barely hear her. Oh well, that was good enough for him.

* * *

Sure enough, Santana showed up in glee the next day. Puck wasn't sure if she had gone to any other classes, but whatever. This was gonna be special, he was sure of it. Plus, Sam and Quinn singing, it was gold. He wasn't sure what song they had picked though. Probably some top 40 hit or whatever. He was happy, though. When he walked in to class (late, of course), Santana gestured for him to sit next to her. He hadn't scared her away yet. There was a little bit of tension in the room, a little bit of anticipation. It was as if everyone realized something bigger was going on, some quest to pull Santana out of her funk, or whatever that had her skipping class everyday. As Sam and Quinn stood up in front of the class, Puck wrapped his hand around Santana's. She may not have known it, but this song was for her.

Quinn started playing the piano, and Sam began to sing. Slow, but meaningful. Soon, Quinn joined him, and it was beautiful. Meaningful.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places,_

_worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expressions, no expressions_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny,_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny,_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world_

Puck was finding it very hard to not break down in tears. But he had his image to uphold. He glanced at Santana, still grasping his hands, she wasn't crying either. But when he squeezed her hand, she smiled at him, very slightly. For today, that would have to do.


End file.
